But Deliver Us From Evil
by The Rebellious Observer
Summary: Harry/ Draco SLASH. Harry and Draco come to terms with life, death, and being in love...with each other. This fic is now finished.
1. Our Father, who art in Heaven,

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. (Life is so cruel, eh? =o)

WARNINGS: This story contains lots of angst, with references to suicide. It also contains SLASH (of the Harry/Draco variety). That means SAME SEX RELATIONS. Homophobes may leave now. =o)

Author's Note: Hey everyone, the plot, the story, and the poem are mine, so if anyone wants to archive, go ahead, but please inform me. =o)

_Draco's POV___ You think you know me

You think you know me,

But you don't,

Not at all,

Though perhaps you understand that now.

I got a letter today

(It was from my former hero,

It was from my father),

Who wrote to inform me of a tragedy

Within the family.

It seems my mother is no more.

She was forever like a graceful bird,

So fair and vibrant,

But so easy to crush.

So very easy to crush,

And that is a terrible thing.

All she ever wanted 

Was to escape her golden cage,

And flitter and flutter and float

Amongst the trees,

As free birds are wont to do.

But this never happened,

And it never will,

For now she is dead.

She tumbled down the marble stairs to greet the marble floor,

And though I'm told this was a ghastly accident,

I more suspect it was a ghastly crime.

But, either way, I mourn her loss.

(I know that I can't handle this,

I just can't seem to handle this,

I'm just not made to handle this,

I need someone

To help me!)

It wasn't like she loved me, or anything,

Neither does my father, 

Because we're not quite made for that…

But at least she showed me some affection,

More so than the scanty scraps of approval from my father 

(Which were so rarely had).

And so I adored her,

Though I adored him, too, until the beatings started,

But now that she's gone,

I am reminded that there's no one here to offer me solace.

No one can hear me,

And no one would care if they could.

But maybe I'm wrong,

As I so often am,

Because you found me in my wretched weeping, 

And I do believed I shocked you,

Because, as we all know, I am the Ice Man,

And Ice Men don't cry

(Because to cry is to melt,

And that is death).

But there I was,

Sobbing anyway,

And I think I scared you,

Because you fled.

But don't worry, angel,

I'm not crying anymore;

There are no more tears left, 

Now that I am resigned to what I must

To end the pain.

There are too many things to deal with here,

And to many things to say,

There's no real reason to go on anymore, 

No one really loves me, anyway.

So I shall do what I must,

Though beforehand I whisper,

To a phantom image of you,

"Fare thee well, Harry…

I love you."


	2. Hallowed be thy Name;

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. Well, unless anyone would be willing to donate millions of dollars to my crusade to buy all Harry Potter rights and rule the world. #cackles# 

WARNINGS: This story contains lots of angst, with references to suicide. It also contains SLASH (of the Harry/Draco variety). That means SAME SEX RELATIONS. Homophobes may leave now. =o)

Author's Note: Hey everyone, the plot, the story, and the poem are mine, so if anyone wants to archive, go ahead, but please inform me. =o)

Harry's POV 

****

**The Dragon who cries (beautiful, tragical child)**

The only thing I'm truly sure of

Is that I'm truly sure of nothing.

I'll be happy where I am,

In my quiet little world,

But then you'll waltz in,

All cool disdain and controlled maliciousness,

And chew me up and spit me out

With that chilling, warm, lovely mouth,

And make me fall 

Into your world

(Where everyone's a hunter

And I their prey).

And I don't like it there,

But, it seems, neither do you.

The difference between us is that I can leave while you cannot,

Because I've learned to cope.

And so I do,

Leaving you behind,

My beautiful, tragical child,

King of the beautiful, tragical children that no one sees.

But now I see you.

I never noticed before today

That I'd never truly looked;

But things are different now,

Because today I did look,

Because today your ice mask cracked,

Because today I searched your soul and found that

You never truly hated me,

For your animosity never reached your eyes.

And I know this because I finally looked,

And saw your cloudy gray orbs,

Weary with sorrow,

Dampened with despair,

And pleading for assurance that I know not how to give.

And I was scared, then,

Because I knew not what to do.

You've changed the rules again, my friend (my enemy?),

To a language I don't know,

At a pace that I can't follow,

And it's all so confusing,

So I ran away

(I always run away)

To a safer place

Where I wouldn't be haunted

By the Dragon who cries when no one is looking.


	3. Thy Kingdom come;

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. Damn! Why'd you have to remind me?! #bursts out crying; Stops as she realizes that she should simply scamper into the Wizarding World and steal her favorite characters away; wanders off to start plans# =o)

WARNINGS: This story contains lots of angst, with references to suicide. It also contains SLASH (of the Harry/Draco variety). That means SAME SEX RELATIONS. Homophobes may leave now. =o)

Author's Note: Hey everyone, the plot, the story, and the poem are mine, so if anyone wants to archive, go ahead, but please inform me. =o) On a side note, I'd just like to say that, due to a sudden burst of rather remarkable creativity a few months ago, this poem was born, and was, in fact, the piece that inspired this entire fanfic. It's actually my favorite of the poems in this series as of yet (despite the minor alterations I've subjected it to), and I hope you enjoy it. =o)

P.S. I'd like to say thank you to gentle reader and bondagechic for their kind words. You both rock! =o)

Background information: Hades was the Greek God of the Underworld (but you probably already knew that).

Draco's POV 

****

China Dolls 

Beset in all directions

With malice that I brought upon myself,

I secretly cower in the corner, 

Silently crying for salvation,

Which I am not given.

Merciful Hades

Gently spares me from life

By bringing me death

By my own hand,

And with an angry razor.

Or, at least he tries.

But this is not enough,

For though it drinks my blood in greedy gulps,

And crimson bathes cool metal with its warmth,

I am not freed,

And I remain 

Huddled in a heap before the grasping flames of Hell.

And I wonder how long it will take

For me to finally

Just die already.

And I wonder 

How long Life will keep kicking this

Broken China doll.

But it won't stop,

Not yet,

And so I just stay where I lay,

Dying in this dusty, dirty room,

Messing up the floor some more

As I swim in a pool of my own blood.

And I stay here,

And I feel my life slowly seeping out;

It is with surprise that I realize that I'm crying.

(Who knew that I had tears left to cry?)

The crystal droplets meander down my face

Like the soft, lingering caresses of a lover.

And I am saddened further,

That the only gentleness I have known

Should be from tears,

And that the only tender embrace I shall be given

Will be from the sympathetic Mother Earth

As she envelops lifeless me

In her loving layers of dirt.

But even now,

I wonder how it would be

If it were your adoring touches and protective arms around me 

That I knew instead.

But most of all I wonder how you would have tasted

If I'd only kissed you.

But I knew that just once wouldn't be enough,

And I never kissed you.

But that never stopped me from dreaming,

Even now, 

As I dry into a husk upon the floor;

I wonder and I dream

And it is you that fills my mind

As I fade.

All my worries drift away, even as I do,

As I picture your messy, radiant raven locks

And glowing eyes

And virtuous spirit.

You're a China doll too,

So gentle and long abused,

But you've never broken,

Not like me, 

Whose shattered soul struggles to leave its bleeding body behind,

That's staining the floor.

You're cracked and chipped and crying,

But never broken,

Because you're so strong

(Much too strong),

And you will not succumb to battered frailty,

As I have. 


	4. Thy Will be done

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, authorities got whiff of my sinister plan to abduct my favorite Hogwarts students, so I couldn't turn them into my boy-toys, nor ransom them back to the wonderful Ms. Rowlings for any copyrights. This means that I still don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. But that doesn't mean I can't dream… =o)

WARNINGS: This story contains lots of angst, with references to suicide. It also contains SLASH (of the Harry/Draco variety). That means SAME SEX RELATIONS. Homophobes may leave now. =o)

Author's Note: Hey everyone, the plot, the story, and the poem are mine, so if anyone wants to archive, go ahead, but please inform me. =o)

Another Author's Note: I'd also like to thank The Shinigumi and Eberryl for their wonderful input. (In response to The Shinigumi, yes, I am a Shakespeare fan.)  =o)

Harry's POV 

****

Because I love you 

I must change the way I am

To become something better.

So I started today,

And I came back to see you.

Perhaps I could help,

Perhaps I could heal;

I'd take you in my arms and wash away the pain

With gentle words and gentle kisses

And everything would be okay,

Like it should be, but never is.

But, my darling, sorrowful fallen angel,

You had different plans.

I entered, thinking to find you weeping,

But instead, I entered to find you worse than that,

So much worse than I'd imagined.

And no words or kisses of mine could help you then,

Sprawled out, as you were, so delicately upon the floor,

Long limbs spread out as if you were but sleeping

On a crimson bed of unyielding stone,

Fair hair in gentle disarray upon your brow, 

As if an imaginary breeze had swept in 

To run its airy fingers through your glossy locks of whitened gold.

Your eyes were even open somewhat,

Half-lidded and hazy with approaching death;

A small smile graced your lips,

And you were content to die,

But I was not content to let you,

Because I realized that I loved you then as I love you now,

Desperately, hopefully, with every fiber of my being.

And I knew that this had been the case for many years,

And I knew that I'd never let you go,

Because I'm the god-damned Boy Who Lived,

And if I let you go,

Something inside of me would die,

And I would be forever incomplete,

Because I need you.

I need you so much that I can't stand it,

And you need me too,

Even though I don't think you can stand that either.

And I was horrified,

That you might leave me like that.

It was an unacceptable ending

To a story with no real beginning.

So I gathered you up and cradled your form inside my arms,

An intimate gesture from an unrecognized lover,

And I ran…ran…ran…

As fast as I could,

To a place where you'd be saved,

To a place where you'd be safe.

And I'm sitting here,

Hoping you'll come back,

Because I love you.


	5. On Earth as it is in Heaven.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. If you sue, I'll be forced to chase after you menacingly with my oversized Purrfect kitty mug. Believe me, none of us wants that (I don't care for running. =o) 

WARNINGS: This story contains lots of angst, with references to suicide. It also contains SLASH (of the Harry/Draco variety). That means SAME SEX RELATIONS. Homophobes may leave now. =o)

Author's Note: Hey everyone, the plot, the story, and the poem are mine, so if anyone wants to archive, go ahead, but please inform me. =o)

Another Author's Note: More thanks to bondagechic and MOI for their encouraging feedback. =o)

Draco's POV 

****

Men such as I 

As I slowly open my eyes

To explore my new life after death,

I am shocked to see your weary form

Slumped nearby in a chair in close proximity to me.

Your face is worriless and childlike in its simple splendor,

And it makes me wonder if, indeed, I went to Heaven after all,

Because only there am I allowed such a delightful view

Of this valiant Earthly angel.

And I wish that if I really were in Heaven,

You'd prove it by opening your eyes to look in mine

And smile for me.

Because, you see,

Your sweet smile can melt away my sins

And make me clean again,

Like you.

But I abruptly realize that this can't be Heaven,

Because there, I do believe,

It doesn't look like it's a hospital,

And I wouldn't feel so tired,

Or so drained.

So I realize that I must still be alive, then,

And I don't know how to feel about this,

Because I'm never quite sure of anything, after all,

And I just want to pretend this never happened.

I want to go back

To a time when we were innocent

(And we were so very innocent, once).

Now our wonder for the world is lost;

You struggle with your demons and win,

But I cannot.

I tremble and shake and quiver before adversity,

Though outside I am just as calm as before,

And the only one who has seen behind my mask is you,

And I wish I'd never let that happen.

I am seeped in bitterness

That I should know distress;

But this is not so very odd--

Unhappiness is a common enough ailment.

But Fate is not without Irony, for you are my only cure.

As with a snake,

It is your venom that plagues me,

And your venom that saves me.

And I wonder why I make you sting at all,

But I already know the answer.

You attacked first,

When you shunned me, 

And shamed me for the first time;

After that it was a thing of honor.

But as the years grew,

So too did I,

And I realized that there was no honor 

Amongst men such as I.

My foolish childhood anger dissipated,

Like an ancient letter from a lover

(Too often opened and reread,

That crumbles into dust over the years),

But I had to keep going as I had been,

Not only because it was expected

(And, my dear, it was expected),

But because I needed the contact.


	6. Give us this Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. If you sue, you'll get some pocket lint and a few of those new quarters…and believe me, I'll put up a hell of a fight for those quarters, as I'm very fond of them. =o)

REMINDER: This story has homosexual relations of the Harry/Draco variety. Of course, if you're this far along in my story and still don't know that, then you must be either very forgetful or very unobservant. =o)

Harry's POV 

****

**I can't even understand me**

****

I awaken,

And abruptly wonder where I am,

Though not for long, 

Because I've been to this place many times before

(Though never to wait for you).

I turn towards your broken presence,

And you are already awake,

Looking at me with glazed, unseeing eyes,

Thinking secret thoughts.

Your silken hair,

So much like shortened sun beams,

Is wild and untamed,

And very different from the slick gelled mane you usually sport.

I like the look of your 

Loose locks sweeping across

Your brow and cheeks and neck

And curling softly upwards at the ends,

For it is really quite pleasing,

Save for the streaks of shocking red,

The evidence of your misdeed.

You seem to notice me now.

Your eyes pierce through mine,

Asking me why I'm here,

And what exactly I think I'm doing.

I look away, for I myself do not know the answer.

You confuse me to the point of insanity,

Do you know that?

I wonder how it is you make me care so much.

You make me mad

With desire.

You make me cold

With distaste.

You make me sad

Because you're so complicated

And I can't understand you.

I can't even understand me.


	7. Our daily bread;

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't make money off of it. Oh, but think of all the wicked things that I could do if I did! Ha ha!

REMINDER: This contains Harry / Draco SLASH.

Background information: A few of the lines here were inspired by a church sermon, a Physics class, and a tidbit of information from a show on Sci-Fi. Weird, huh? Well, all you need to know to understand some of the allusions I've made here is that Lazarus was a man brought back to life by Jesus, Azreal is the Angel of Death, and the penumbras is the lighter area of a shadow that is not completely dark nor completely light.

Draco's POV 

****

Lazarus (The Story of My Life) 

I am startled out of my contemplative musings

When I realize that you have awakened.

Our eyes meet in one heated glance.

I wonder why you are here,

And what's going on, for this is all so confusing. 

Did you come back for me?

And if so, does that mean

That you care?

And if you do, 

Of course I'll wonder why,

For most wouldn't bother.

But you've never been as most are.

You're the most forgiving person that I've ever met,

But I'm not sure if that makes you wise.

It must have been you who brought me here,

In that my darkest hour,

To drag me back from the brink of my despair

And death and madness.

I wonder how a person can be so kind.

You turn away from me

To hide your thoughts,

For you know that your eyes cannot hide your emotions.

I turn away from your profile,

And look instead to something else,

Anything else,

So that I might not be further weakened before you

By speaking first.

My eyes come to rest on my abused wrists,

Now once again smooth and white like a child's,

And I marvel that they bear no marks,

For the doctor's mystic healing has soothed away those outside hurts.

Am I Lazarus, that Azreal cannot hold me?

Or am I the penumbras,

That which is never fully light nor fully dark?

These questions must wait for another day,

For my head pounds

In a most ungentle manner,

And I am in disarray,

Both on the outside 

And the inside as well.

I feel too vulnerable around you.

I cannot take this silence anymore,

And I ask if it was, indeed, you

Who saved me from damnation.

You look at me again and ask me what I mean,

And I rephrase the question,

Asking, instead,

If it was you who saved me from death.

"I-I helped," you reply,

Humble always.

The silence returns, thicker than before.

"Why?" you whisper, so softly 

That at first I'm not sure you've even spoken.

I ask you what you said,

And you quietly repeat your inquiry.

"Why?" 

Silence.

The silence is suffocating me.

"Why did you try to kill yourse--Jesus,"

You break off, your voice cracking.

You take a few moments to compose yourself, 

And then continue. 

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Draco?" 

You finally manage to choke out.

You called me by my first name, Harry.

Do you even notice that small intimacy? 

No; you are still waiting for my answer.

Your eyes are downcast,

And your wild, shimmering midnight tresses

Hang down before your bowed head,

Hiding your face of soft peach, gently flushed,

And eyes of sparkling emerald,

And lips the color of swaying pink rosebuds,

Glistening with dew before a hot, heavy sun,

Promising life to the parched man.

I yearn to taste you,

I want to posses you,

I have to have to you;

But all these things remain unsaid.

Silence reigns (again).

I wonder how to respond.

"There are so many reasons…

It's a long story…

And I'm sure you've got other things to do,"

I finally mutter, after a while.

You look up, and I am once again astounded at

Just how gorgeous you really are.

You're like a bright light,

And it hurts to look directly at you,

Because I don't know how to handle so many good things at once.

You've got the world wrapped around your little finger,

And you don't even know it, do you?

Concern pours from your eyes,

And kind words drip like jewels 

From your lips.

"I've got time," you say, 

Smiling.

You make me smile, too

(A real, whole _smile_, not my customary smirk).

You always do and always have and always will, really.

I just never let you see that before.

You stare at me intently, waiting,

And our smiles die away.

It is then that I begin talking,

Filling the void with

The story of my life.


	8. And forgive us our trespasses

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. But that doesn't stop me from pretending. =o) 

Friendly 'lil reminder: This story has SLASH! Only open-minded people allowed beyond this point. Thank you. =o)

Many thanks to: bondagechic and gentle reader, for their delightful input. =o)

_Harry's POV_

****

Love and Death

The words flow from your mouth,

First like a dribble,

Then like a stream,

And finally, like a waterfall,

Constant and unyielding,

Until you've got no words left.

You speak of

Love

And Death,

And I listen,

Because I can listen,

And I can understand,

Because I too have known Love and Death.

A few mutinous tears leak from your eyes,

To roll down your cheeks,

And drip from your chin,

To splatter on white bed sheets.

Ashamed,

You try to wipe the wetness away,

But I surprise you

(And myself)

By grabbing your delicate alabaster wrist,

And doing that for you.

Neither you nor I dare to breathe

As we find our fingers intertwined.

Our faces come closer

And the heat between us is intense.

Lips meet in hesitant greeting,

And further press in an insistent union.

We melt into one another in a warm embrace,

And each savors the other's taste

As we abandon our usual verbal tango

In favor of the wilder dancing of tongues and fusing of mouths.

Passion mounts as hands grasp 

And mouths bite and explore with bruising force.

Finally we must break away,

For our bodies scream not only for one another,

But for breath as well.

And we do breathe, then,

Deeply drawing in shuddering breaths,

As we gaze, abashed,

At our mussed states.

Your hair has flown about in delicious disarray,

And our exchange had left your lips 

More rosy and more full than they had been before.

I dare not contemplate too closely

How then I must look to you.

Indeed, I will not further study

The nature of this episode,

Lest I find myself hesitant to resume

Sampling the intoxicating ambrosia on your lips,

Or delighting in the feel of 

The warmth of your flesh beneath my touch.

Only the thin cloth of our garments 

Has saved us thus far from further scandal,

But even that small obstacle will be surpassed

If our frenzied, wild wants are again indulged.

I cannot think about what will happen tomorrow;

I am too occupied by what we do today.

Our turbulent past meetings have been discarded, 

And the only thing I see is you.


	9. As we forgive those

Disclaimer: If I somehow miraculously did hold Harry Potter copyrights, do you really think I'd be sitting around here writing fanfiction? No, I didn't think so. Until the time comes when you open up a new Harry Potter book and find our favorite two archrivals shagging like mad, this still holds, and that means that I still don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. Thank you and have a nice day. =o)

Reminder: This might come as something as a shock but…this fic has slash. Surprising, but true. =o)

#Big smile appears# I'd also like to give my thanks to the following people for their encouraging reviews: **bondagechic** (you are my most consistent reviewer for this fic; you deserve _something_ for that. Hmm…maybe after this story is finished I'll write you a fic of your choice), **Melari** (my imagery and wording, lovely? #blushes#…aw, shucks =o), **Lady Snowflake** (amazing? Wow. Consider me flattered =o), **DarkWolf_86** (wow, I actually made you _cry_? And you think this story is beyond amazing? Goodness gracious, look, I'm speechless!), **Morpheus** (Extraordinary review! No one's ever described my fics as enchanting before, but, by golly, I think I like it. =o), **Alley-sama** (really? This is the first Harry/ Draco fic you've read? I'm honored), **Do** (I'm glad that you approve of the poem format, even though you are more used to usual story format. I'm surprised and gladdened that you thought the story was refreshing, and I smiled about a mile wide when I read your review, consisting, as it did, of all those wonderfully flattering adjectives), and **Soul Dragon** (You think my story is awesome? Terrific! I'm glad you like it =o).

Draco's POV The most marvelous person in the world 

You look at me as if I am the sun

And you have just now emerged from a place without light.

I do not understand how it is that you make me feel like

The most marvelous person in the world,

When, really, that position is yours.

I cannot help the way I stare at you in turn,

For you are the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life,

And my life has been filled with many beautiful things (amongst the foul).

Your magnetic appeal evades my attempts to express it in words,

And I only know it's there by the tugging on my heartstrings whenever you are near.

If I had only one wish,

I already know what it would be.

I'd wish for you to wake up in our bed every day beside me.

I know that I'm in love with you…

But that is all I can really be sure of right now.

What we had between us before today is gone

And its passing has left us with something new and unexplored.

We continue our silent staring,

And I see that you are not disgusted or regretful about our passionate exchange.

Instead your gaze is…tender. Pleased. Loving.

Loving…

My future feels fantastically brightened at the thought,

And I do not stop the smile that comes along with it. 

I lean in again, as do you,

But no sooner do our lips touch 

Than we have to break away,

For the outside world that we've forgotten

Is coming by,

And this harmonious solitude of you and I and no one

Is being warped by the intrusion.

We hear the tapping on the floor of a person walking closer;

As it gets louder we lean farther away from one another,

And the masks are coming back up.

It is the healer come to check on me,

And I am disgusted by the Irony of it all,

For if she'd just left me alone,

I might have been healed by you;

But now we are drifting,

And the hurt inside is coming back.

She leaves after what seems like years,

And we spend an eon in uncomfortable quiet,

Neither knowing what comes next.


	10. Who trespass against us;

Disclaimer: I've got some horrible news: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. You can cry now (oh, the unfairness of it all!).  =o)

Reminder: This story has slash…but I have the sneaking suspicion that you were already aware of that.

Harry's POV Uncorrupted Happiness 

You make another miracle

As you smile at me.

It's the second time you've done so in my presence,

And I feel blessed that both of those wonders are now mine.

It's too hard to try to understand our situation,

So, for now, I don't.

I merely gaze with adoration.

I wish I were an artist, 

So that I could capture your bliss and keep it for forever.

But I'm not an artist, so I just do my best

To remember every instant we share like this,

And cherish them even after eternity.

Your eyes sparkle 

With tiny stars,

As if you were a constellation yourself,

And I abruptly realize that true magic isn't found in spells, 

But, rather, can simply be found in

These glorious few instants of uncorrupted happiness

That imbed themselves within our souls

And balance out the bad things that we've known.

I wish I could stop the world

So we'd be joyful like this always.

But I can't do that,

So I'll just 

Savor every instant that you're happy,

And do my best to eliminate the moments when you're not.

I feel the answering smile coming to my lips,

But before I'm sure of what's happening,

The mood has changed and we're leaning forward again

For a slow, soft kiss of endearment and promise.

But this is cut short as we hear the 

Precise footsteps of the doctor coming nearer,

So we spring away from what we shared,

And wait, each without looking at the other.

She comes and examines 

And makes short notes on her brown clipboard,

And then she's gone.

We sit in awkward silence,

And we can't tell where we are with one another anymore.

I wonder if we can keep this love alive in the outside,

And I reach a decision.

I walk towards the door.


	11. And lead us not into Temptation,

Disclaimer: No matter how much I begged, cajoled, or threatened, I still couldn't attain the rights to Harry Potter, so, no, I still don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it.

I've given up on reminders by this point. If a homophobe has come this far in my story, they should already be aware of its slash content. =o)

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about leaving you all hanging like that with the last chapter. #cowers# I'll make it up, I swear!

Another Author's note: I'd like to give a big thanks to WildRose04 for her marvelous review, which inspired me to post this chapter sooner than I'd planned to. Oh, and, on a side note, after this chapter, there is still one more left. =o)

Draco's POV Your eyes never lied 

As you walk away

The angels scream;

The flowers dancing slowly outside the window 

Stand still to die.

I am crushed 

Into nothingness

With every wretched footfall that takes you away.

I thought you'd never hurt me like this,

But I was horribly mistaken.

I just don't understand

How you can teach your eyes to lie

And make fools believe that you actually care.

You stop at the door and turn to me

And I brace myself for a scathing remark

Aimed at my heart

To make it explode

Instead of merely breaking.

But none is forthcoming,

And I dare to look up into your eyes.

You start to speak.

Your words 

Seep into my skin

To flow around my bones 

And melt into my spirit,

And fix everything.

My world slows down,

My heart rate speeds up

And away,

And we're the only people

Left in the world.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco,"

You say gently. 

"After all, we'll have a lot of explaining to do

About how things have changed.

I love you."

With that you are exiting,

And the world is wonderful again.

The flowers under my window

Are dancing once more,

And I think…the angels rejoice.

Your eyes never lied after all.


	12. But deliver us from Evil

Disclaimer: Draco and Harry cleverly worked together to escape from their captivity, so I still don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. Hey…story idea! =o)

Reminder: Slash ahead.

Harry's POV We head into the Unknown 

It is the morning now,

But I've found that the night has not eased my worry.

My tension mounts

As I come closer to entrance of the Great Hall

And the Great Mystery (that's you)

Who waits for me there.

I don't know why I acted like I did…

I'm not sure what possessed me to assume

That I could tell you something like that,

When I wasn't even sure 

If you would rejoice

Or recoil in disgust.

After further thought,

Have you decided that what we shared 

Was just a fluke, 

A mistake?

Are you still willing to be my friend,

Or will you deny me even that at my blatant sentimentality?

I am assaulted relentlessly with these insecurities and second thoughts,

And I again curse the fact that I exited so quickly

After I'd made my revelation,

Before I'd even seen how you'd reacted.

Now, I suppose I'll finally find out,

And all I can do is pray 

That you haven't reevaluated my character

And found me lacking.

I see you standing there alone, 

Always alone,

And I feel myself falling further for you.

I know that you need help to let you heal,

And that the road ahead isn't easy,

But I must be honest and admit that that means nothing to me,

For everything I do for you is well worth the effort.

I halt before you,

And we're close enough to touch.

Close enough to kiss, actually.

I cannot look directly at your solitary self,

For I feel my famous courage wilting

At the prospect of what I might see.

Rejection is a killing blow, after all, 

When administered by the right person.

I study my shoes, the floor, and nearby hanging tapestries quite intently

(Though I've seen them all often enough before),

Until you take my chin into one elegant hand of milky white,

And turn my face towards yours.

Still I find myself unwilling to look straight at you

(Yes, you, the one that can

Tear me apart

Or make me the happiest man alive 

With a simple word or look or gesture),

So I look straight ahead.

But you'll have none of this,

And you lean forward to share your bit of insight.

I feel your lips brush against my ear

And your breath stir against my neck

As you whisper, just for me,

"I love you too, Harry."

I am astounded.

Do you have any idea how happy you've just made me?

I dare to look at you now,

And you speak the truth,

If sparkling eyes and dazzling smiles are any indication of that

(And I think they are).

We laugh together for the sheer joy of it all,

For everything's going to be okay.

I know that the path ahead will be rough,

And there will be hardships and obstacles to overcome,

But we can make this work.

We have to make this work.

We will. I know we will.

Together we walk into the world,

And hold hands as we head into the Unknown.

Author's Note: I'd like to say thank you to all the people who have read and enjoyed this fic, most especially those kind souls who reviewed. That meant a lot to me since this is, after all, the first Harry Potter fanfic I've ever written. =o) 


End file.
